


The Comedown

by joshmeatflint



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, THiS IS NOT INCEST, chris and matt joins them bc they got disowned, dan and josh are sort of brothers, dan gets abused for some reason, dan is adopted, i did relationships as in platonic sibling relationships, matt and chris are actually dating tho, max is 21, max is the only one old enough to take custody of them, the rest are 18/19, they run away from home, verbal and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: dan is covered in bruises daily, josh decides to put a stop to all of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk ive been getting a lot of platonic flintceschi feels lately

When Dan gets home from school with Josh, Dan stays on the lawn for a while as Josh steps in the house first. He looks around. There's no one in the kitchen, or the living room, but their bedroom light was on. Josh takes the risks. He motions for Dan to quickly come over as they speed through the hallway and into their room. When they close the door, they do it quietly so that they barely notice that they're home.

"You okay?" Josh asks him, lightly panting and his heart still beating heavily in his chest. He feels as if he's done something illegal.

"Fine," Dan replies shortly and softly, "When do we-"

"Soon," Josh smiles sweetly at him, "I promise. We're going to get out of here, and we're going to be free to live our lives, just like we've always dreamed of."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

~

"Max, please. We have to get out of here. It's getting fucking worse, dude!" Josh whisper-yells into the phone.

It's 11:30 at night, his parents are asleep, Dan is passed out on the bed from all the punches and kicks he got tonight. Josh is currently facetiming Max.

"Oh fuck, I'm definitely going to be ready tomorrow. I'll pick you and Dan up from school, alright?" He says, Josh hums in approval, "How's Dan?"

Josh sighs and taps on the switch camera button so Max can see Dan, "He's bleeding from his lower lip, other than that, 2 on the upper ribs and one on his stomach."

Max winces, "Kid, you've gotta pull through. Tomorrow, that's a promise."

"Just please, don't leave us like this any longer," Josh's voice cracks halfway, tears starting to form in his eyes.

~

He's at school the next day, and Josh moves quickly through the classes not even bothering to pay attention because after this, he never has to come here ever again. He tries avoiding getting detention though, since then he'd have to stay behind after school.

When the bell rings, Josh is practically running out of the room, shoving people roughly out of his way. He grabs Dan at his locker, yelling a quick 'leave them!' when Dan says something about his books.

"Do you have your laptop?" Josh asks him when they take a short break in the lobby.

"In my bag. Yours?" He replies, visibly excited.

Josh smiles a little at that, "I got it. And your charger from home. He's outside, let's go."

"We're leaving?"

Josh nods, "Dan, we're leaving. We're going to make a quick stop at home, then we're going to Hersham, get Matt then Walton-on-Thames for Chewy. Remember them?"

"Of course," Dan scoffs, "They're my best friends too."

Josh checks his watch, "3 minutes, let's go."

Josh grabs his hand and leads him through the campus. Dan follows obediently behind without a word. When they get to the lobby, there's a Cadillac parked across the street. Josh instantly recognizes Max, and they approach him.

"We need to move, like, right now. If we're gonna get to Hersham and Walton-on-Thames on time we gotta move now," He says quickly.

They don't say another word. They get in the car, Both of them in the back seat as Matt has told them once he gets car sick sitting in the back. Max speeds off.

They stop at their house. They get in the back yard and got in their room through the window. Thank God Josh left it open this morning. They quietly and quickly packed everything they needed, clothes, phone chargers, an empty notebook, pencils and pens, everything. They hear their parents in the kitchen doing God knows what. When they hear their foot steps come up the stairs, they barely make it out of the window as the door opens. They climb down the ladder from the roof with their packed bags and got out of the yard just as their dad starts screaming about them not being home in time.

They get to the back of the car, "Josh, do me a favour," Max says.

"On it," Josh replies, throwing his bags in the trunk, "What do you need?"

"Gonna pull over to a gas station in a few miles after we get in the highway, could you go get food and energy drinks and gum and shit? Narrow the time down to 2 minutes. Dan stays with me, just stay in the car, alright love?"

Dan hums in response. Josh makes a list of what they need in his mind and prepares himself. They all enter the car and Max starts going. Josh doesn't spare a second glance at his home. When the gas station is in view, Josh moves to a different position so that he can run to the store as fast as he can. Just as the car stops and Max unlocks the door, Josh bolts out, sprinting to the store and throwing the door open. He's the only one there, and the cashier dude stares at him weirdly.

He scans every aisle like a hawk looking for it's prey, quickly grabs things he thinks they're going to need. There's already a few bags of chips and some Oreos in there since they don't really know where they're going so they're driving overnight. Everyone has driving permits, and if Max sits shotgun, they can drive legally. Matt can sacrifice a few hours in the back seat.

He grabs a bunch of chilled coffee, energy drinks and sandwiches. That should last long enough. He figures they're done, and grabs three packs of energy gum, 5 granola bars and a pack of cigarettes. Miraculously, the cashier doesn't question it. As he scans the items, he thinks of when he did this with his friends too. And now here he is, still living with them as runaways with a shitty, yet decent job.

"Good luck, I hope you're satisfied with what you're doing now," Is what he says to Josh before he leaves the store, and Josh doesn't forget to give him a smile.

Josh is running again, back to the car where Max is honking at him to get there. Dan opens the door for him and he practically jumps in, closing the door while Max starts driving.

"You're a second under the time limit mate," Max tells him, grinning like an idiot for some reason, "I'll ring Matt. we'll be there in 2 minutes because the road's clearing up."

Max dials Matt's number, and it takes him a little while to pick up, "Hello?"

"I'm almost there."

"Oh shit!" And then there's things falling in the background, probably his things in his locker, "I'll be out in three."

"I got you," Max says, then he hangs up.

"He's ready?" Dan asks.

"I guess you could say that," Max responds, "I swear to God, I'm going to have to go above the speed limit if he's 5 minutes late."

Josh laughs, "For this? He's never gonna be late."

A minute after that, Max's phone rings again, "Yes."

"Max I'm outside!" Matt yells, and even Josh and Dan hears it.

"I'm up front," Max says, pulling to a stop.

Josh looks at his campus. It wasn't very different from his and Dan's.

Then they see Matt running down the stairs and running like a psycho across the street to the car. There's this stupid grin on his face that indicates his happiness. After all, who wouldn't want to finally be able to escape from a place where you weren't loved? Let alone, wanted?

"I'm fucking leaving this hellhole," Is the first thing Matt says when he gets into the shotgun seat, "And I'm actually meeting my boyfriend."

Max smiles at him, "Hell yes you are, bro."

"Thank God we met Max, or else, we wouldn't ever be here right now," Dan acknowledges.

Josh hums in agreement, "This is the best thing I've ever done, despite it being illegal."

"It isn't illegal though. You're 19, Dan,Chris and I are 18, we can take care of ourselves," Matt says.

"We need to go get Matt's stuff," Max announces, looking at the clock, "Chris is out in 25 so we've got a hell load of time."

"Oh holy Jesus," Josh says, checking his watch too, "Matt, 10 minutes to go grab your shit. Chewy doesn't deserve to wait any longer."

When they're at the motel Matt is in, Dan winces. To describe it, abandoned was an understatement. It looked as if whoever used to run the place had died over a century ago. Matt doesn't say anything as he gets out of the car, walking across the also abandoned parking lot to the room he picked. Dan wonders how on earth he got the key to the room, how the water and electricity was running and how he could be living here for the past month.

Josh wraps an arm around Dan and pulls him closer. Dan lies his head down on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort in Josh's arms.

Matt takes a good few minutes before he shows up at the door frame. He lights a match and throws it into the room. From the car, everyone in the car could see the flames get bigger and bigger, spreading throughout the room and Matt watches it from afar. When he's satisfied, he walks towards the car and gets in.

They leave before anyone could see them getting out of the burning building's parking lot. The route to Walton-on-Thames wasn't very long, even if it did seem like a long way. They needed just a few minutes to get there, the traffic counted already.

Max starts driving again. He doesn't speed though, because they left early and they also have a lot of time.

Matt turns the radio on to some music station they've never heard of. They play rock and metal music, obviously, since someone (who's profession was screaming)'s song was the one playing right now. They don't know what song this is, but they don't care.

Dan doesn't mention this, but he's considering suicide. He knows one day they're not going to live like this, in peace because no one noticed they were gone. Somebody will notice, the police are going to send out search parties, and then they'll be found. When they find them, they're going to arrest Max, take him, Josh, Matt and Chris back home. Back to hell. Back to where Dan has earned all these scars (and Josh soon will too), back to where Matt had to live on the streets after being disowned, back to where Chris was expected too much of. Chris may be smart, but it's human to make mistakes once in a while.

His parents didn't understand that.

Dan also didn't understand why they're still controlling them. They're in college already, couldn't they be on their own now?

He's been thinking for that long that he doesn't even realize that they're already in front of Chris' campus.

"4 minutes," Max says, "And then Chewy's house, then we wont have to worry about time anymore."

Josh takes a deep breath. He has everything planned out. He didn't tell anyone about this but Max. They're both going to work together to do anything, literally anything, to stop anyone from taking Matt, Dan or Chris back home. They're the legal adults, and they all can legally get a job. If they buy a house and get jobs, then they can split the rent into 5 and they're going to pay 1/5 of it.

Then Chris is seen already across the street, just waiting until the road cleared up so he can cross it. When it does, he crosses the street, looking equally as happy as the rest of them as he opens the door, greeting them all with a cheerful 'hey'.

"Holy fuck Matt, you're cuter in real life," Chris grins at the guy sitting shotgun.

Matt smiles like an idiot and faces the windshield so that Chris couldn't see him.

Who wouldn't be happy of meeting all their internet friends (and boyfriend, even) at once? The people who's saved their lives online when no one they knew in real life could even bother asking them if they were okay? These guys asked each other if they were okay literally every single day, just to make sure none of us are going to harm ourselves, or feel alone or depressed. They all help and balance each other out. Even better, they all know each other, making the friendship easier. They love each other and care about each other. Chris hasn't felt genuine love in a long time.

All his life, he's put down as a nerd at school. His parents expect him to able to do so many things that were definitely out of his capability. He's been pressured too much, and now he can breathe in the fresh air of freedom with his best friends who've kept him alive all these times, and he's never been more thankful.


End file.
